I Love You, Angel
by jongwoonieswife-sj
Summary: Kangin mengajak Leeteuk kencan...namun sebelum sempat mereka menikmati kencannya terjadi masalah besar yang menyebabkan Leeteuk bertaruh nyawa demi Kangin...  apa yang terjadi?...happy reading...


**I LOVE YOU, ANGEL!**

**Pairing : Kang/Teuk**

**Genre : romance, hurt…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dorm Super Junior 07.00 a.m.

Pagi itu Leeteuk dan Kangin sarapan berdua di ruang kumpul Su-Ju. Member yang lain masih tidur lelap, tak satupun yang tahu bahwa _leader_ mereka sudah hampir selesai sarapan.

" Aku perhatikan tidurmu gelisah semalam, hyung?" Tanya Kangin pada Leeteuk yg masih sibuk makan.

" Hmm….? Benarkah? Aku hanya mimpi buruk saja." Jawab Leeteuk santai.

" Kau yakin hyung? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa kau demam?" serang Kangin dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

" Aku tak apa-apa, jangan panic begitu. Kita jadi keluar kan hari ini? Bukannya kau mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Tanya Leeteuk mengalihkan perhatian Kangin.

"Yup! Tentu saja jadi. Aku sudah sangat rindu dengan suasana kebebasan berdua denganmu hyung…" jawab Kangin sembari mencubit lembut pipi Leeteuk.

"Kalau begitu ayo siap-siap. Aku ke kamar dulu ya?" Leeteuk pun masuk ke kamar meninggalkan Kangin yang masih makan.

!

!

!

!

Di kamar …

*Leeteuk POV*

"Aku memang tidak baik-baik saja Kangin, aku bermimpi kita berjauhan…aku bahkan tidak bisa menjawab tanyamu dalam mimpiku itu….." aku membatin.

Aku pun segera mempersiapkan diri. Memakai baju favoritku, kaca mata hitam, topi, bahkan masker hitam untuk menutupi identitasku nanti. Aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku dengan cara bersenandung. Tapi…

'Ah! Apa yg terjadi? Mengapa jantungku masih berdebar-debar? Aku merasa tidak tenang'

End of POV.

!

!

!

Di ruang kumpul,

Kangin sudah selesai makan, dan menunggu Leeteuk.

"Hyung! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" seru Kangin.

"Iya, aku sudah selesai! " jawab Leeteuk dari kamar.

Kemudian setelah siap mereka berdua pergi mengendarai mobil. Tentu saja mereka tidak lupa untuk berpesan pada anak-anak lain agar ada yg menjaga dorm.

Kangin mengendarai mobil dengan santai, ia memutar lagu Ryeowook "Smile Again" ….

Suasana hening sejenak, karena Leeteuk memejamkan matanya sepanjang perjalanan dari dorm tadi.

"Hyung? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kangin cemas, sambil membelai wajah Leeteuk.

"Ah?... aku baik-baik saja Kangin-ah. Aku hanya sedang membayangkan suasana jalan-jalan kita nanti. Pasti menyenangkan bisa berdua denganmu saja." Jawab Leeteuk menenangkan Kangin.

"Oohh…tentu saja akan menyenangkan. Kita akan makan ice cream kesuakaanmu nanti." Kata Kangin.

"Benarkah? Dimana? Aku sudah tidak sabar…..hmmm…." Leeteuk tersenyum senang.

"Rahasia dong, aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah tempat yg romantis buat kita. Kau lihat saja nanti." Jawab kangin sambil tetap konsentrasi menyetir.

Lalu Leeteuk berpaling memandang keluar jendela, Kangin tak memperhatikan gelagat aneh hyung-nya itu.

'Entah mengapa, aku masih tidak tenang. Padahal aku sedang kencan dengan Kangin.' Leeteuk membatin.

Pandangannya jauh menerawang keluar sana.

Kangin yang merasakan sepi mulai melirik ke arah hyungnya itu.

' Apa yg terjadi? Kenapa dia agak murung hari ini? Apa dia tidak suka aku ajak kencan.?' Kangin berpikir.

" Hyung sayang, apa kau tidak senang? Atau kita pulang saja? Aku rasa kau tidak enak badan? " pertanyaan Kangin mengagetkan Leeteuk.

"Ooohhh…umm…aku ba-baik-baik saja Kangin sayang, kau jangan khawatir padaku. Ayo cepat, aku sudah tak sabar." Jawab Leeteuk sambil tersenyum. _(tepatnya tersenyum dan berusaha untuk menutupi kegalauan hatinya karena mimpinya)._

Kangin mempercepat laju mobil, sesaat kemudiat dia memarkir mobil di sebuah tempat yang sunyi.

"Apa kita sudah sampai?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Yup! Ayo turunlah, kita makan ice cream…..!" kangin menarik Leeteuk lembut.

Leeteuk bergegas turun. Kangin memegang tangannya erat-erat dan menggandengnya memasuki sebuah taman kecil yang sepi. Di taman itu sudah tersedia sebuah meja, lengkap dengan pernak-pernik romantis yang menggetarkan hati Leeteuk. Leeteuk tertegun dan memandang Kangin.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat suasana seindah ini Kangin?" Tanya Leeteuk heran.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan segalanya dengan matang. Aku ingin membahagiakanmu hyung." Jawab Kangin sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Leeteuk.

"Benarkah? Aku harap ini bukan mimpiku saja Kangin-ah…" kata Leeteuk tersenyum.

"Jika kau masih ragu, tutuplah matamu hyung."pinta Kangin.

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya. Ia penasaran dengan kata-kata Kangin tadi. Tiba-tiba dia merasa Kangin mencium bibirnya. Karena kaget, Leeteuk membuka matanya. Ia melihat Kangin memang menciumnya. Dan Leeteuk pun membalas dengan lembut. Cukup lama mereka berpangutan mesra. Sampai akhirnya Hp kangin berdering. Kangin menghentikan ciumannya dan melihat hp-nya.

"Siapa? "Tanya Leeteuk.

"Entahlah hyung, aku tidak mengenal nomor ini, apa kau tahu?" jawab Kangin sambil memperlihatkan hp-nya ke Leeteuk.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu. Jawab saja, siap tahu penting."jawab Leeteuk.

"hyung, kau tunggu sebentar ya.?" Kata kangin.

"Hmmm…." Leeteuk mengangguk.

Lalu kangin menjauh dan menjawab telponya.

"Ah, iya ini aku Kangin…dengan siapa aku bicara?" Tanya kangin pada orang yg menelponnya.

"Apa? Siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu…maaf aku sedang sibuk sekarang jadi tidak bisa menemui anda" kata-kata Kangin agak ketus.

"Ah, apa? Apa begitu penting sehingga harus sekarang? Anda dimana?...baik aku akan kesana." Jawab Kangin sambil menutup hp-nya dengan keras. Ia kembali menemui Leeteuk yg sudah mematung menunggunya.

"Dari siapa Kangin-ah?" Tanya Leeteuk penasaran.

"Seseorang. Aku juga tidak tahu hyung. Dia memaksa ingin bertemu sebentar sekarang. Dia sudah ada di sekitar sini. Aku juga heran kenapa dia tahu kalau kita ada disini. Padahal aku sudah yakin bahwa tak ada yg tahu kencan kita." Jawab Kangin kesal.

"Hhhh…sudahlah, temui saja dia aku akan menunggu disini. Siapa tahu memang sangat penting." Leeteuk meyakinkan Kangin.

"Tapi hyung, kita kan baru sampai. Dan kita belum makan." Kangin sangat kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah, kan hanya sebentar." Rajuk Leeteuk.

"Baiklah, hyung. Kau tunggulah aku disini, aku segera kembali." Setelah mengecup bibir Leeteuk dia segera beranjak.

_*Flashback!_

(saat Leeteuk dan Kangin di mobil)

Sebuah mobil berwarna hitam mengikuti mereka dari kejauhan. Namun mereka tidak menyadarinya. Orang tersebut tersenyum sinis dan penuh dendam)

_*Flashback end!_

!

!

!

Kangin sampai disebuah tempat yg disuruh orang itu. Sesampainya disana, kangin melihat seorang pria berdiri agak jauh darinya. Lalu pria itu berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Kangin-sshi." Panggil orang itu

"Ah…..k-k-kau? kau? Apa yg sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kangin yang kanget karena ia bertemu dengan seorang fans fanatiknya.

'Ah….orang ini masih mengejarku. Kenapa dia tahu aku disini.?' pikir Kangin.

"Kenapa? Kau kaget? Bukankah aku sudah bilang, bahwa aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menerimaku sebagai kekasihmu. Kangin-sshi?" Tanya orang tersebut.

"Tapi…kau ….. ah, aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku mencintai orang lain. Kau jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku sudah bersama seseorang sekarang. Jadi pulanglah, tenangkan dirimu." Jawab Kangin agak kaget.

"Aku tahu. Leeteuk-sshi adalah orang yg kau cintai. Sangat, sangat kau cintai. Tapi aku….! Lebih mencintaimu dibanding dia Kangin-shi.!" Ia membentak.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau hanya terobsesi padaku. Sadarlah, masih ada orang yg bisa mencintaimu!" Kangin pun emosi.

"Oooo…jadi begitu. Baiklah, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bersamanya. Aku akan membuatnya benci padamu. Karena kau telah meninggalkannya disana. Dan kau tahu? Mungkin sekarang dia sudah mati! Hhahahaha…" orang itu berteriak seperti orang gila. Kangin hanya menghela nafasnya.

Tapi…

"Hey! Apa yg kau katakan tadi hah! Dia tidak mungkin membenciku! Dia mencintaiku. Memangnya apa yang akan kau katakan padanya ha?" Kangin berteriak. Ia beranjak meninggalkan orang itu dan…

"Hey bodoh!" orang itu memanggilnya.

Kangin berhenti tapi tak menoleh.

"Aku memang tidak mengatakan apapun pada kekasihmu itu. Tapi teman-temanku mungkin sudah menyelsaikan tugas mereka. Dia pasti mati sekarang. Hahahaha…!"orang itu berteriak senang.

"Ap-apa? Apa yg telah kau lakukan padanya?"

!

!

!

_*Di tempat Leeteuk menunggu._

Sesaat setelah Kangin pergi, 3 orang pria mendekati Leeteuk yg sedang menunggu.

"Kau Park Jung Soo kan…..?" Tanya salah seorang dari mereka.

Tentu saja Leeteuk kaget dan balik tanya.

"Benar. Kalian siapa? Sedang apa kalian disini? Aku tidak melihat kalian tadi?" Leeteuk menyelidiki.

"Bukan urusanmu! Kau telah menyakiti teman kami. Jadi ada baiknya jika kau diberi pelajaran" setelah berkata begitu dua orang lainnya mulai mengepalkan tangan mereka bersiap menyerang. Leeteuk segera bersiap melawan. Mereka berkelahi dengan sengit. Walau dikeroyok Leeteuk tetap bisa bertahan.

!

!

!

!

!

_*di tempat Kangin…_

"Apa? Kau sudah gila" setelah berkata begitu Kangin segera berlari menuju tempat ia dan Leeteuk tadi. Ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Karena ia tahu kalau kekasihnya sedang dalam bahaya. ' hyung…tunggu aku, kumohon bertahanlah' sambil berucap dalam hati Kangin masih berlari.

Dari kejauhan dia melihat kalau Leeteuk diserang oleh tiga orang. Walau masih bisa bertahan, tapi Leeteuk kewalahan. Ia mulai lelah. Dan 3 orang tersebut dengan mudah bisa menghajarnya sekarang. Kangin masih berusaha berlari mendekati…ia melihat wajah Leeteuk berdarah…Leeteuk mulai sempoyongan karena kesakitan.

"Hentikan! Dasar brengsek kalian!"

Kangin segera menghajar ke-3 orang tersebut dengan kalapnya. Ia memukuli mereka dengan beringas. Sambil melindungi kekasihnya yang terduduk lemah.

"Bertahanlah hyung…." Kata kangin sambil terus melawan ke-3 orang itu.

Ke-3 orang itu mulai kalah, mereka terus dihempaskan oleh Kangin. Leeteuk lalu menyadari salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan belati. Bersiap untuk menusuk Kangin. Kangin yg sedang berkelahi tidak menyadari bahaya itu. Orang itu sudah bersiap menusuk Kangin.

"Matilah kauuuu…!" dengan cepat orang itu menyerang Kangin dengan belati…..

"Kangin-ah….." dan

jleb…!

Pisau itu menancap tepat. Tapi bukan di tubuh Kangin, melainkan di perut Leeteuk. Leeteuk pun jatuh berlutut. Setelah itu orang-orang itu segera lari meninggalkan mereka. Kangin tersadar bahwa terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya. Dia melihat Leeteuk berlutut memegangi belati di perutnya. Mulutnya berdarah, airmatanya menetes. Leeteuk hanya diam tanpa bisa berkata. Ia memandangi Kangin dengan tatapan sedih. Darah semakin deras mengucur dari perut dan mulutnya.

"Hyung, bertahanlah…" Kangin mulai terisak dalam tangisnya. Menyaksikan orang yg ia cintai terluka separah itu.

"K-k-ka-ka-ngin-ah…a-a-ak-k-ku …." Belum selesai Leeteuk bicara, ia sudah roboh di pelukan Kangin. Air matanya menetes…

"Hyung?...hyung…? bangunlah, buka matamu, jangan tertidur. Kau akan selamat hyung….." Kangin segera membopong tubuh Leeteuk dan membawanya ke Rumah sakit.

!

!

!

!

!

*Di rumah sakit….

Kangin terpaku memandangi pintu ruang ICCU. Dia tak henti-hentinya berdoa dan menangis. Berharap kekasihnya baik – baik saja. Member su-ju yg lain belum datang, karena mereka ada jadwal penuh hari ini. Dan Kangin sengaja tak memberitahu mereka agar mereka tidak cemas. Sesekali ia mengintip dari kaca ruang ICCU, namun yg ia lihat hanya tubuh Leeteuk yg terbujur lemas dan dikelilingi oleh para ahli bedah rumah sakit. Wajahnya lebam – lebam. Kangin bisa merasakan betapa sakitnya Leeteuk saat ini. Ia menyesal telah meninggalkan Leeteuk sendiri di taman itu. Ia menyesal mengapa ia bisa ditipu oleh orang itu.

Ia menyesal….benar – benar menyesal…..

Ia ingat semua hal sebelum hal ini terjadi…ia telah melihat bahwa Leeteuk agak murung sejak pagi. Dan ia menyesal mengapa ia tidak menyadari hal itu, dan tetap membawa Leeteuk keluar.

Satu….dua…..tiga…empat jam berlalu. Akhirnya pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Kangin segera mendekati dokter.

"Dokter katakan, bagaimana keadaanya….? Apa yg terjadi padanya, segalanya baik - baik saja kan?" Kangin menyerang dokter dengan banyak tanya.

Dokter diam sejenak. " Kami sudah berusaha. Berdoalah, agar ada keajaiban padanya. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil."

Lalu dokter meninggalkan Kangin.

Dia segera menghambur ke ruang operasi, dan menatap Leeteuk dengan sedih dan penuh penyesalan.

"Hyung…apa kau bisa mendengarku?" Kangin mengusap rambut kekasihnya lembut.

"Kau sudah janji akan bersamaku makan es krim, kau suka rasa strawberry kan?" Kangin bicara sambil menangis terisak-isak.

"Hyung, kau akan segera sembuh kan?" Kangin memandangi mesin detak jantung di sebelanya. Detaknya masih lemah.

Lalu ia mencium bibir Leeteuk dan menunggu di sisi tempat tidurnya. Sampai ia terlelap.

Entah berapa lama ia tertidur di sisi tempat tidur Leeteuk, sampai ia merasa ada yg menyentuh wajahnya…

'hyung?' pikirnya…

'ah, tidak mungkin. Bukankah dia sedang kritis?' Kangin membatin.

Lalu ia merasakan lagi ada jemari yang menyentuh rambutnya.

Dan….

"Ah….hyung kau sadar?" tanya Kangin senang bukan main.

Leeteuk berusaha tersenyum, dan ah….dia pingsan lagi.

"Hyung? Hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kangin kaget. Ia segera memencet tombol pemanggil dokter.

Dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Leeteuk.

Dia tersenyum dan berkata, " selamat tuan, dia sudah melewati masa kritisnya. Dia benar- benar kuat." Kata dokter sembari menepuk pundak Kangin.

"Apa? Benarkah? Dia akan segera sehat?" tanya Kangin.

"Tentu saja. Jangan biarkan dia bicara dan bergerak. Lukanya sangat dalam dan dia banyak kehilangan darah. Jaga emosinya." Kata dokter memperingati.

"Baik, baik, tentu saja." Jawab Kangin sigap.

Lalu dokter meninggalkan mereka. Kangin tersenyum dan menangis sekaligus. Ia senang karena kekasihnya baik – baik saja. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri akan menjaganya dan mentraktirnya es krim nanti.

"Hyung, kau dengar aku?" tanya Kangin.

"Kau akan segera sembuh. Aku akan mengajakmu makan es krim nanti, aku akan menjagamu sekuat tenagaku" kata Kangin pada Leeteuk yg masih tidur.

Setetes air mata membasahi pipi Leeteuk, segurat senyum terukir di bibirnya. Kangin memandangi malaikatnya itu lalu menecup keningnya dengan lembut sambil berbisik, "Saranghae angel….".

!

!

!

!

!

The End.

!

!

!

!

!

Perasaan nasib Teukkie selalu sial deh di FF. sakit mlulu….

Tapi author happy …. Akhirnya FF ni selesai juga….

Cuap-cuap actor :

**Teukkie-oppa** : wah…lagi – lagi dapet peran kya gini. Tapi gak pa-pa deh, lumayan bisa dicepok terus sama Kangin-ah….hehehehe….(_ketawa geje_)*dilirik Kangin-oppa dengan tatapan'otak-lu-mesum-banget-sih-hyung'*

**Kangin-oppa** : saya hanya bisa berkata bahwa ini adalah FF yang menarik. Dimana saya selalu menjadi lelaki hebat, super hero! Hahahahaha…(_ketawa kaya pahlawan bertopeng ala Shinchan_)

**Author** : *_dorong2 Teukkie dan Kangin oppa_* ditabok ELF!

Pokokknya saya sudah menghabiskan dana yang cukup banyak. Bayaran mereka selangit loh…hueeee…..

KangTeuk-oppa : DERITA LOOOO…

**Kami bertiga** : gamsahamnida…(bungkuk hormat 3x)


End file.
